Kaleidoscope
by Spence Darling
Summary: It's funny. You're given all these ideas when you're a kid, and it shapes how you view others, how you view the world. Humans are a stubborn breed; we don't change our morals very often. But occasionally, something comes along, and shows us a new perspective. It's like a kaleidoscope: the picture seems perfectly defined, and then all of a sudden, in one motion, it changes.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I actually came up with the idea for this story a few years ago, and never got around to fully writing it. This story follows Draco in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and a girl that he ends up falling for. I've already got a pretty good idea of everything that I want to happen in this story, so hopefully updates will be pretty frequent. I know the prologue is short, but let me know what you think of it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters aside from my OCs._

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

 _Draco_

* * *

I'd always looked up to my father. He was an impressive man - powerful, he had connections. I'd always seen him as loyal. Loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause, yes, but more importantly I thought him loyal to our family. To my mother. He wanted to protect us, I'd thought. When the Dark Lord vanished, my family was safe. My father put on a good front to the rest of the wizarding world. Now I know it wasn't to protect us - my mother and me, but to protect himself. We were just an asset to his image.

I hadn't know that then. At the time, I wanted nothing more than to be like my father. Like I said before, I'd looked up to him. Admired him. So of course, when offered the chance to redeem his reputation and to get him out of prison, I had been more than willing to oblige. When the death threat was later placed upon myself and my family, there was no backing down. I thought I would be doing the right thing. My family would be safe, and we would be one step closer to restoring power to those who deserved it.

Your beliefs, your values; those usually come from your family. I was raised thinking I was above others in more ways than one: I was a wizard, I was a pureblood, and I was a Malfoy. I was taught that being a wizard meant that you were better than anyone that wasn't, and that being a pureblood meant you were better than wizards who were half bloods or muggleborns. My father told me that we - those who were of the purest magical blood - were meant to have the power. Why should we have to keep our world a secret from the muggles? We were stronger than they were. We should be running the world, not them. We wanted the power, and the glory that came along with it.

It's funny. You're given all these ideas when you're a kid, and it shapes how you view others, how you view the world. You tend to surround yourself with people who think the same way you do, and you oppose those who don't. Humans are a stubborn breed; we don't change our morals very often. But occasionally, something comes along, and shows us a new perspective. It's like a kaleidoscope: the picture seems perfectly defined, and then all of a sudden, in one motion, it changes.


	2. I Drop My Knickers

_A/N: First chapter! This one is a bit short but I'm hoping to have the next one up tonight_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own HP_

* * *

I Drop My Knickers

* * *

 _Olivia_

* * *

I was just dragging my trunk off the Hogwarts Express when the lid flew open, causing everything in it to land scattered across the pavement. Thankfully, I was the last one off, so no one saw as I picked up a piled of undergarments and shoved them to the bottom of the trunk. Or so I'd thought.

"Having some trouble, Allegra?" An amused voice said from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. _Great._ Exactly who I wanted to see...

"Malfoy," I said coolly, not answering his question. I turned back and began placing a pair of jeans and a bundle of quills back into the trunk. Then, to my surprise, Draco Malfoy knelt beside me and began placing my textbooks in my trunk.

"I don't need your help," I snapped. "Besides, aren't you supposed to hate Gryffindors? Or is that blond hair of yours finally taking its toll on your memory?"

"While I'm not particularly fond of your house, Allegra, I don't have anything against you personally. Plus, you caught me in a good mood," he smirked and continued placing various items in my trunk.

I rolled my eyes and decided against responding. It would be much quicker to repack my trunk with some help.

"You're taking potions?" He asked, placing my potion making kit and cauldron inside the trunk.

"Yes," I replied, rolling my eyes again. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, Snape only accepts students with Outstanding to move on the NEWT level, and he's a rather hard marker isn't he?" Malfoy said, smirking _again._ He placed one last item in my trunk - my broom care kit - and I snapped the lid shut.

"I got an 'O' if that's what you're asking," I said shortly. "Thanks for your help, it's been absolutely _lovely_ spending time with you, but I really must be off." I turned and started walking towards the castle.

"Not so fast. It looks like there's only one carriage left. Considering I was generous enough to take time out of my day to help you, I don't think it'd be very fair if you made me walk back to the castle, do you?"

I sighed and allowed him to follow me to what was indeed the last carriage of the night.

* * *

After what felt like the longest and most awkward carriage ride of my life, we arrived through the gates and at the entrance to the castle. I leapt from the carriage, not wanting to wait for Malfoy, and raced to the doors to check in. I gave Professor Flitwick my name and dropped my trunk and owl cage off to be brought upstairs to the dormitories. My barn owl, Romeo, hooted softly from his cage as I made my way to the Great Hall, and I made a mental note to bring him some owl treats after the feast.

I made my way past the first three tables, until I spotted my friend Ava, sitting at our usual place along the Gryffindor table.

"Olivia! What took you so long?" She demanded as I took a seat on the bench across from her.

"My trunk decided to lose its lid right when I was getting off the train."

"That's unfortunate," Ava said, twirling a golden fork between her fingers. "When's the feast going to start? I'm bloody starving."

"After the first years get sorted," I answered, pointing to the line of new students, all of them looking nervous but excited. "It's like you haven't gone to school here for the past five years... I swear you ask that before every sorting."

"Whatever."

We sat, listening to the sorting hat sing. When it had finished, Professor McGonagall unrolled the list of names and called up the first student. I slowly stopped paying attention to the sorting ceremony. After second year when my younger brother Luke was sorted, I never paid much attention to the new students, as they weren't close enough to my age for me to bother with them.

Speaking of Luke - I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, trying to find him. He was sitting at the end furthest from the head table, chatting away with two giggling girls. Typical Luke. He really used the family looks to his advantage.

Luke and I looked almost exactly the same - dark brown hair, tanned skin, and full lips. The only difference was his eyes were brown like mum's and mine were green like dad's.

Luke and I are also both "wicked smart" (as Ava describes us), but that's where our similarities end. Luke is very studious - again, he gets that from mum. Hence why he was in Ravenclaw. My work ethic drives him crazy because my school marks are stellar but I barely try. Like I mentioned earlier, Luke is quite the flirt, never really one for serious relationships though because he didn't want anything interfering with his studies. I wasn't interested in relationships either, casual or serious, and Luke says it's because I'm a huge snob when it comes to boys. Luke is also very put-together, a bit of a neat freak actually. I, however; fancy myself a little bit of an organized disaster.

When at last the final first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, the feast began. I helped myself to some potatoes, chicken, and asparagus, while Ava went straight for the roast. Ava narrowed her eyes as she swallowed her first bite.

"I think Draco Malfoy is staring at you," She said, eyes still narrowed. I turned to look at the Slytherin table, but two people entering the great hall caught my eye.

It was Professor Snape, escorting a rather beaten and bloodied Harry Potter to the feast. It looked like Harry's nose was broken, and I had a sickening feeling that I knew why Malfoy had been in such a good mood when he helped me after getting off the train.


	3. Bimbos and Broomsticks

_A/N: I thought I was going to be able to update this sooner but I couldn't find my copy of The Half-Blood Prince and I wanted to re-read some parts of it. I still haven't found it so hopefully my memory + sparknotes will be good enough for now._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

* * *

Bimbos & Broomsticks

* * *

 _Draco_

* * *

I was having a pretty good day. First, I bested Potter on the train, and second, I got to make a very attractive girl flustered. I couldn't tell you which I was more pleased about.

When Potter walked into the Great Hall looking quite beat up, well, that was satisfying. He'd always thought a little too highly of himself, and it was about time he found his place. He was nothing more than an overly proud prat that Dumbledore favoured.

I'll admit it, I'm jealous of Potter. I found it hard to believe that my father's, er, colleagues - for lack of a better word - saw him as an adversary. I mean, they had looked at me like I was useless school boy until now, and Potter and I are the same age. That's right, until now. Now that I'd been given an important job by the Dark Lord himself I don't seem so useless.

The Dark Lord was trusting me to get rid of one of his biggest opponents - Albus Dumbledore. He could of easily chosen someone else; he has many devoted followers. Yet, he chose me. He's giving me a chance, not only to prove myself, but to redeem my father for his failure. I'd be lying if I said it didn't fill me with a burning sense of purpose, and the slightest bit of fear. Fear I could handle. It fuels the desire to succeed, and I had to succeed.

"Draco? Have you been listening to a word I just said?" An annoying voice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No Pansy, I haven't," I replied dully. She had been rambling about her summer holiday in France for the entire feast and I honestly didn't hear anything past _"Paris was simply divine, mum and I went to the..."_

Pansy sighed loudly before turning and chatting with the girl sitting next to her. What was her name again? Natasha something. No, Natalie something. I guess it didn't really matter, I had no interest in her. She was reasonably attractive, but she was as shallow as Pansy, if only slightly less daft.

Girls are a waste of time. Okay, don't get me wrong here. They're alright - for a quick snog in a broom closet. Anything more serious was a complete waste of time at this age. Besides, I had more important things to worry about. Yet I still found myself glancing at a girl sitting three tables over. I couldn't help it, she was quite good looking.

"Who are you staring at?" Pansy's annoying voice demanded. She had stopped talking to Natalie/Natasha something and was glaring at me.

"No one."

"That's a downright lie Draco," Blaise Zabini, one of my good mates, interjected. " _I_ think you were staring at Allegra."

"Olivia Allegra?!" Pansy exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't staring at anyone," I said, hoping I wasn't turning red. "I just got lost in thought that's all."

"It's all right mate, you can admit it. She's really attractive," Blaise said, smirking.

"But she's a Gryffindor," Pansy said in a rather disgusted voice.

"Unfortunately. But she's a pureblood. The purest, in fact. Her family is one of the oldest lines from Portugal." Blaise stated, as if that settled the matter.

"That's besides the point. I still wasn't staring at her." I replied.

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was _not._ "

"Alright fine. Don't admit it. But haven't you always had a thing for her?"

"Shut it, you git," I said, annoyed. "Dumbledore's about to speak."

"Since when have you cared what Dumbledore has to say?" Blaise said incredulously. I shot him a knowing look, and realization dawned on his face. He nodded. "Right. Stupid question."

I side-glanced at Dumbledore, trying to look like I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I'd never paid attention during his speeches before, and I didn't know if it would look suspicious if I was suddenly hanging onto his every word. That's when I saw it. The old man's right hand was black and withered - it almost looked dead. Dumbledore quickly covered it with his sleeve. I wonder what might have caused that to happen. It looked like a curse, a deadly one. Well, if the old man was already dying, that made my job much easier, didn't it?

* * *

I didn't go straight to the common room after dinner with everyone else. Instead, I went to the library. I needed to start researching for my mission, and frankly, it was an easy way to avoid Pansy. The bird had been pursuing me since third year, and although I was used to it, it was still bloody annoying. It was partially my fault really, considering I indulged every so often in her shameless attempts at flirting. I can't help it, Merlin knows I love attention.

I push thoughts of Pansy out of my mind and beginning wandering the rows of shelves, stopping every so often to grab a book. When the stack of volumes in my arms is high enough that I don't think I can manage adding another, I make my way to a table in the back corner of the library, shooting a glare at Hermione Granger as I passed by. The mudblood was always in the library, trying to cram even more knowledge into her overly large head. She didn't even react to my glare; she already had her nose stuffed so far into a book you'd think she was trying to inhale the words off the parchment. Typical.

I sat down, grabbed the first book off of the stack, and began skimming its pages for something useful. No luck - I pushed the book aside and reached for another. I was six volumes in when my focus started to slip, and I decided it was best to head back to the common room with the remaining two books.

I brought them up to Madame Pince, who signed them out for me, and then made my way down to the dungeons. Thankfully, I didn't have rounds tonight. Why anyone in their right mind decided to make me prefect is beyond me - although I had a feeling Professor Snape had advocated for it. I mean, I am fairly responsible, I just don't think I embody the goody-two-shoes attitude that is so often associated with being a prefect.

"Aconintum," I said to the blank stone wall, which then revealed the doorway to the Slytherin common room. I pushed the door open to see my friends sitting in our usual spot - the corner to the left of the fireplace. Crabbe and Goyle were playing a game of Exploding Snap at the table, while Blaise sat to the side, looking bored. Pansy, Natasha/Natalie, and another one of Pansy's friends - Daphne Greengrass, were gossiping on the couch.

"Draco!" Pansy giggled as I took the available arm chair next to Blaise. 'We were just talking about you."

"Aren't you always?" I drawled, skimming the table of contents of one of the books I'd brought back.

"Don't be silly. We talk about other things. Right girls?" Pansy said, and the two girls sitting on either side of her nodded vigorously. "We were just wondering where you slipped off to after dinner."

"And talking about how fit he is," Blaise grumbled. I knew he was irritated that they were talking about me instead of him. Blaise was nothing if not vain. Plus I knew for a fact he thought Daphne was the most striking girl in our year.

"I was at the library," I responded, holding up the book.

"Doing schoolwork already?" Crabbe asked incredulously, having just exploded the pile of snap cards in Goyle's face.

"Of course not you idiot," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm working on my own, er, project. For interest's sake."

"Ooo tell us about it!" Daphne said eagerly.

"Maybe later." I was lying. I'd share the basics of my plan with the boys, as I would need their assistance. There was no need to include the girls.

"Alright," She said, looking disappointed. The girls went back to chattering about their summers, boys, and who knows what else. Crabbe and Goyle started another game of Exploding Snap, and Blaise, the bore that he was, started reading the sixth year transfiguration textbook. Whether it was because he wanted to (transfiguration washis favourite subject), or because he was trying to impress Daphne (the girl loved academics), was beyond me. Perhaps a little bit of both.

At quarter to ten, Pansy sighed dramatically.

"I guess I'd better get ready to do my rounds. Draco, would you like to accompany me?" She said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't have rounds tonight."

"But I would hate to have to do them all alone..." She gave a long drawn out sigh. I knew what she was suggesting. We'd done it before - used rounds as an excuse to sneak off and get some action. I'd often used her to my advantage for that, but tonight I just wasn't interested.

"Sorry, I'm wicked tired. Not tonight," I forced a yawn, and closed the book on my lap. "I think I'm going to head to bed." Pansy looked disappointed. Well, can you blame her?

As I made my way to the passage that led to the boys' dormitory, I heard Natasha/Natalie's voice.

"I'll come with you, if you want, Pans!" Merlin, that girl was daft.

"Don't be stupid Natalie!" So _that_ was her name. "You can't come, you're not a prefect!" Pansy snapped.

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Pansy. Not in the way you might think, although it did have to do with her request earlier. I was trying to figure out why I said no. I hadn't snogged anyone over the summer - I should of been desperate for some time in the broom closet. While I'd never been interested in Pansy, she wasn't awful to look at and I'd never had any problem hooking up with her before.

I couldn't help but attribute it to my run in with Allegra earlier today. Blaise, the git, was right - I always did have a thing for her. I didn't _fancy_ her per say, considering I knew practically nothing about her aside from her family's prestigious reputation. She was easily the best looking girl in school. Every Slytherin guy agreed, even if she was a Gryffindor.

Before I knew it, I started thinking about every run in I'd ever had with the girl over the years.

First year, she was in my boat on the way up to the castle, and we'd gotten in a fight over whether England or Portugal had a better National Quidditch team. She almost pushed me in the lake.

Second year, Flitwick made us charms partners. I accidentally turned her skin green and she requested to switch.

Third year, after Granger had punched me in the face, she passed me on my way to the hospital wing to get my broken nose mended. When she asked what had happened, and I told her, she'd said I'd deserved it.

Fourth year, the Yule Ball. She'd walked into the great hall in a form fitting red dress, on the arm of some Ravenclaw boy. That's when I really started to notice her looks. I stared at her for so long that Pansy slapped me across the face and left early.

I couldn't remember anything distinct from fifth year, aside from the few classes we had together. I wondered if she had been involved in that Dumbledore's Army nonsense.

I shook my head abruptly. Merlin, why am I laying here thinking about girls when if anything I should be thinking about getting rid of Dumbledore? I needed to clear my head. No distractions this year.

I slipped out of bed and pulled on a jacket. I walked down the corridor into the common room, stopping in front of the storage closet. Inside it was a stone shelf shelf carved into the wall and filled with spare blankets, books, and games. I pressed into a silver S-shaped snake that was set in the stone wall, and the shelf popped open to reveal a set of stairs going upwards. When I reached the top of the stairs, I pressed another silver snake inside a lantern alcove, causing a door to appear. I walked out into the cool night air.

The passage brought me out right by the lake, and there was another snake moulded into the stone outside that could be used to get back to the common room. Most students didn't know about the passage, and I'd stumbled upon it by accident in fourth year after Pansy got mad at me and hid my limited edition silver and gold wizard's chess set.

I made my way across the grounds to the quidditch pitch. I didn't bother going to the locker rooms; I didn't need my quidditch robes or pads. I just stopped at the Slytherin broom shed, entered the combo and grabbed my Nimbus 2001.

I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground, clearing my mind the only way I knew how: flying.


	4. When the 'L' in Luck Becomes an 'F'

_A/N: I'm sorry I got so busy and wasn't able to update, I'll try to be better!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own HP._

* * *

When The 'L' in Luck Becomes an 'F'

* * *

 _Olivia_

* * *

It was the only the first day of classes, and I was already late for potions. I ran down to the dungeons, stopping outside the door the the classroom to catch my breath. I decided to take the subtle approach - see if I could slip into the class without anyone noticing.

Circe, did I get lucky.

Slughorn's back was turned as I entered the classroom, and he was explaining to Harry and his mate, Ron, that they could find ingredients and spare textbooks in the supply cupboard. I took one of the three available seats at the back of the room. Harry and Ron joined my table, both holding old copies of _Advanced Potion Making._ Harry sat beside me, giving me a small smile. We'd never been close friends, but were always friendly towards one another.

I noticed he'd gotten better looking - not as scrawny and awkward as he used to be.

Slughorn began speaking, and I started making little drawings of the ingredients listed in my textbook. I tried my best to listen as Slughorn talked about the potions that were bubbling in cauldrons around the room. Hermione Granger supplied him with the answers for each potion as he inquired. I could have easily answered - my mum's side of the family owned a ton of apothecaries across Europe, So Luke and I had grown up learning about potions - but I didn't have the motivation.

I'd always been a bigger fan of dad's trade. His family had made broomsticks for centuries, including the line of Nimbuses. I absolutely loved the work that went into designing and creating a broomstick. I loved flying even more. I didn't care much for Quidditch - it was a bit too constrained for my liking, with all the rules and objectives. Flying on its own was much better.

I tuned in right as Slughorn explained that whichever student creates the best Draught of Living Death would win a tiny vial of Felix Felicis - liquid luck. The prize didn't really peak my interest. If I really wanted it, there was a small line of varied doses in mum's apothecary (although I'm not sure if mum would let me use it). I never really had an interest in it to begin with. The stuff tended to create a lot of pigheadedness.

Others, however, seemed fevered at the idea of liquid luck, and eagerly began making their potions. Including Draco Malfoy.

Right. The potion. Mum had taught Luke and me how to make the Draught of Living Death last year, and Luke could probably do it in his sleep. Mine had turned out fine in comparison to Luke's - good enough to sell in the shop, but I couldn't remember for the life of me all the tips and tricks mum had told us about. I guess I'd just have to rely on my textbook.

I absentmindedly began pulling the ingredients out of my kit. I began adding the first few ingredients to my cauldron. Slughorn was making rounds, stopping and speaking every so often, and he eventually made his way towards my table.

"Miss Allegra, is it?" He asked as I took out my sopophorous beans.

"Yes sir," I responded, glancing at the instructions, which said to cut the beans up to release the juices. Hmm. That didn't seem right, but I couldn't remember how my mum did it. I pulled out a small silver knife and began cutting.

"Any relation to Adriano and Julia Allegra?"

"They're my parents, sir." I trickled the bean juice into my cauldron.

"Ah yes! They were my students here at Hogwarts, years ago! Brilliant, the both of them. I remember your mother was quite the shakes at potions, let's see how you match up shall we?" He gave a joking wink, and went to fawn over Harry.

I bent closer to the table that my textbook was on, squinting through the potion fumes that had filled the room to read the next line. _Stir seven times anti-clockwise..._ That definitely wasn't right. There was supposed to be a clockwise stir after that. I think. Oh well, it was worth a shot - my potion looked alright so far, and I was willing to take the risk that the extra stir would make it better. Sure enough, the potion, after the final stir, turned a lighter shade of pink. It was no where near as light as it should have been, and it was rather cloudy, but it was no where near as bad as some of the other students.

I glanced at Harry's cauldron, which was to my right. The Draught of Living Death was no easy feat and to my surprise, his potion was a translucent pink. My gaze fell on Harry, who looked even more surprised than I was. I caught his eye and grinned.

"Nicely done!" I said. He grinned nervously back at me, then looked over at Ron who was still feverishly stirring his mess of a potion.

"And time is up!" Professor Slughorn said from the front of the class. "Let's take a look at how you've done."

Slughorn began his rounds again, stopping at each cauldron. Both Hermione Granger and I got an approving nod. When Slughorn stopped at Harry's cauldron he gave a delighted laugh.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn said, passing him the tiny bottle of liquid luck.

* * *

"Hey Olivia! Wait up!" I stopped abruptly before the set of marble stairs leading to the Entrance Hall and turned to face a dark-haired boy with dimples. Michael Corner. He was in Ravenclaw, and in my year, but I hadn't spoken to him much.

"Oh. Hi Michael," I said, leaning against the bannister.

"So... Did you have a good holiday?" He asked, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I hated small talk. Especially with boys I didn't know very well, and they always seemed to be the ones that wanted to small talk.

"Yes," I replied shortly, hoping he would get the hint and either talk about something interesting or leave me alone.

"Oh... Well... Um, that's good," Michael stuttered. I almost felt bad for being so short with him. Almost.

"Well, I've really got to be going," I said, starting down the stairs. "It was nice talking to you-"

"Do you want to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?" He blurted.

"Oh. I... Um..." I stalled, trying to think of an excuse when - "oh for Merlin's sake!"

I sunk to my knees in the trick step on the staircase.

Michael stared at me in shock.

"Hey... A little help here?" I asked.

"Right. Of course, let me help you," Michael said, stepping down to grab me. "Wait..." He pulled back.

"Michael!"

"i'll help you if you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"You're not serious."

"C'mon Olivia!"

"Alright, alright, fine. Now get me out of here will you?" Michael leaned down and grabbed my waist, pulling me out of the step.

I straightened my robes.

"Well, thanks," I said.

"See you next weekend!" Michael said, grinning.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ava said while sitting cross-legged on her bed, unwrapping a chocolate frog. "You got stuck in a step, and Michael Corner said he would only help you out if you went on a date with him?"

"Well technically he asked me out before I got stuck. But I was going to say no."

"You were going to say no?!" Ava exclaimed after swallowing a bite of chocolate.

"Um... yes?"

"But he's one of the best looking boys in our year! With a few exceptions, mainly-"

"Harry Potter?" Our dorm mate, Lavender Brown, interrupted from the doorway. She entered the room, making her way to sit on Ava's bed, followed by Parvati Patil.

"Oh yes. Harry Potter is quite dreamy," Ava sighed. I rolled my eyes. Ava thought any boy that spoke was dreamy. Not that Harry Potter wasn't good-looking.

"He's gotten even better looking over the summer, don't you think?" Lavender said, while Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Quite. You wouldn't say no if Harry asked you on a date, would you Liv?" Ava asked.

"Well, I dunno..." I replied, taking out my copy of _The Art of Broomstick Making._ I knew I was going to get bored of all the boy talk that was about to occur.

"Oh you wouldn't! Michael Corner is one thing, but you wouldn't be able to say no to Harry Potter!"

"Did Michael ask you on a date?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"But you said no?"

"Well not exactly... He kind of made me say yes."

"He made you?" Parvati questioned, and I explained what happened on the steps.

"That is sooo sweet," Lavender exclaimed, "I wish a boy wanted to go out with me _that_ badly!"

"You consider ultimatums to be 'sweet'?" I asked incredulously.

"What's an ultimatum?"

I sighed, choosing not to respond.

As the conversation turned back to Harry and how good he must look without a shirt on, Hermione entered the dorm.

"Oh thank Merlin. Someone _normal,_ " I exclaimed.

"Boy talk again?" Hermione asked, sitting on the end of my bed and pulling out her charms textbook.

"Yes, and it's exhausting."

Hermione laughed, and we both opened our books and began reading.

"Hey Hermione, is it true that Harry has a hippogriff tattoo on his chest?" Lavender asked.

Hermione and I glanced at each other, rolling our eyes.

* * *

I was just on my way to lunch when I was stopped by Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Miss Allegra, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Professor," I said as he guided me around the corner to an empty corridor.

"I just wanted to invite you to a dinner party I'm having in my office tonight. Just a few of Hogwarts brilliant students - Thought it might be nice for all of us to get to know each other better!"

"Sounds great, sir," I replied.

"Wonderful, wonderful! I'll see you at seven o'clock!" He bustled away, leaving me to wonder who these "brilliant" students might be.

* * *

It was quarter to seven when Hermione and I made our way down to Slughorn's office. I was relieved when I found out she was going as it meant that I wouldn't have to arrive all alone.

Our heels clacked rather loudly on the marble floors.

"Are you sure we aren't over-dressed?" Hermione asked, smoothing the hem of her black shift dress.

"My mum always says it's better to be over-dressed than under-dressed," I stated. Plus, I liked an excuse to get dressed up.

"The heels aren't overkill?"

"Even if they are, we look great, so don't worry about it." I said knocking on the office door. It opened to reveal Professor Slughorn, wearing a black velvet dinner jacket and matching bowtie.

"Miss Allegra, Miss Granger! Right on time, come in!" Slughorn said. "We're just waiting on a few more, please, have a seat!"

Slughorn ushered me into the seat to the right of Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin. Hermione sat to my left, which caused Blaise to sneer slightly.

"Problem, Zabini?" I said coolly.

"Not at all," he said, glancing distastefully at Hermione.

"Wonderful," I replied, flashing a fake smile.

"I must say, Slytherin's colours look simply ravishing on you Allegra," he said quietly, smirking. Maybe the dark green fitted dress wasn't the best choice.

"And keeping your mouth shut looks _simply ravishing_ on you Zabini," I replied, glaring at him.

"Not very good at taking a compliment, are you?"

"Not when it comes from a Slytherin git like you."

"So all Slytherins are gits?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure some of them are lovely. But you, on the other hand, are, in fact, a git."

Just then, the final guest - who was none other than my brother, Luke - had arrived.

"Alright everyone, let's begin dinner shall we?" Slughorn said, taking a seat.

I had just started eating my roast potatoes when Slughorn began asking Cormac Mclaggen about his uncle (who was apparently very high up in the ministry).

"He's rather pompous isn't he?" Hermione whispered as Mclaggen droned on.

"No kidding," I whispered back. "How long do you think this dinner is going to go on for?"

The dinner, it just so happened, didn't finish up until Hermione reminded Slughorn that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Oh yes, you all must really be off, I wouldn't want you to be out past curfew!" He tittered. "Until next time! Look for my invite!"


End file.
